


The Difference Between You and Me (Satan x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC sneaks into Satan's room to try on his outfit
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Difference Between You and Me (Satan x F!Reader)

“It’s really easy; he keeps twenty of the same ugly green sweaters on the left side of his closet. His jacket is usually draped over one of the chairs in his room. If it’s not, though, try the bed. He drapes it over his legs sometimes, too. Oh! The belt is on a hanger somewhere in the closet and he always folds his pants away in one of the bottom drawers. Don’t ask why, I know it’s weird. Everyone knows to hang their pants up but he insists on keeping them there.” Asmodeus shudders at the thought, looking at you with mischief in his eyes. “Why… Am I doing this again?” You groaned, suddenly feeling the regret of playing Truth or Dare with Asmodeus settling in. Of course, the demon could have made you do things that are so much worse than wearing Satan’s clothes, but why, out of all things, would he make you wear his clothes? Might as well directly confess. 

“Because, my dear, you chose dare and I am soooo over seeing you two love birds prancing around each other in a flower dance and never making a move.” “So wearing his clothes is your glorious idea to get us to finish our mating dance?” It was a joke, one you had hoped Asmodeus would take, seeing as you really didn’t just want to waltz up in his brother’s room and pretend to be him. “Satan will be pissed. I have no business in his room and he values his privacy an--!” “Oh, you’ll have plenty of privacy.” Heat rose to your cheeks as you caught onto what he said, hitting his arm in response. Asmodeus is way too over his head for your liking and if he wanted this to work as much as he claimed he does, he wouldn’t find such amusement in your struggles. “Now go. Tell me how he is in bed when I see you again tomorrow!” You slapped him again, harder this time, causing him to jump and hold his arm, “Rude!!!” but you only shook your head. If there was one thing you hated more than doing this, it’s looking like a wimp. You were not about to chicken out of this dare. 

The walk to Satan’s room seemed almost too painfully long. Thoughts raced through your mind as your heartbeat quickened at various thoughts about how he could, and probably would, react. Would he yell at you? The fear of crossing a line here is way too real and the last thing you want is for him to hate you, not when it already took you so long to get him to like you in the first place. Out of all the brothers, it took a long time to get through to Satan, and even longer for you to be sure that you can actually trust him. “Satan…. Please don’t hate me….” A quiet mumble to yourself as you reached his door, knocking on it out of respect, and sighing in relief when there was no answer, meaning he was anywhere but in there. 

You opened the door, sneaking in and closing it behind you, immediately almost tripping over one of the many books on the floor. “Ugh…! Great, I might die twice today…” you told him time and time again to clean it up, seeing as no one but him could possibly navigate their way through this mess without ending up with a bloody nose thanks to sliding on a book. Usually he would just laugh at the thought and move on from the conversation, but deep down it was a real fear of his to possibly be the cause for something bad happening to you. He told himself long ago that he would try his best, for you, but it seems he always forgets about the real possibility of a silly death. “Okay… sweaters on the left…” 

Opening the closet door, you gasped in surprise at the many, very ugly, green sweaters right on the left side where Asmodeus said they’d be. You honestly hated that thing and would much rather just relax in his jacket, maybe even nothing but his jacket, but a dare is a dare. With a groan, you threw off your own shirt and took one of the sweaters from its hanger, throwing it over your head and immediately drowning in it. The V cut in the front ended up being way too low for your liking and you silently cursed the mental image of a smirking Satan if he found you like this. Next, the jacket. Like Asmodeus said, it was draped over one of the chairs and quickly put on by you. The sleeves were way too long and only wearing it half like he does, was a pain in the arse. “I will fix it after the pants…” you shook your head, cringing every time you saw yourself in the reflection of his mirror, and moving onto his pants. You opened the bottom drawer, suddenly hyper aware of the fact that Asmodeus knows, apparently, everything about the older one, and that kind of freaked you out. “Okay…” The pants were folded neatly and taking them out almost seemed like a sin. Carefully, you put your legs in, feeling them too loose and finding yourself tripping over the pant leg. “Damnit…!” You quickly grab his belt and loop it through, tightening it all the way and letting the excess dangle in the front like he does. Lastly, you take one arm out of the jacket and put yourself in front of the mirror to stare at your own creation. 

“What…. Is this?” Disgust, comfort, and confusion all ran through you at once. On one hand, this outfit doesn’t look good on anyone. On the other hand, you felt super cozy and kind of… at home in his clothes. They smelled like him too… You found yourself lifting the loose jacket arm and holding it up to your face, taking a deep breath. The smell of men’s cologne, a rainy forest, and old books hit your nostrils, making you smile, “Satan…” which is where the confusion came into place. A soft, “yes?” could be heard to your right and you quickly whipped your head around to find the blond standing there. His eyes landed on you, going wide momentarily as they looked you up and down. Besides shock, his face was kind of unreadable and you weren’t sure if you wanted to know what he was thinking or not, but at the same time, his gaze made you nervous and shift from side to side. 

“Why are you wearing my clothes?” Right, the obvious question, “I… uhm… well…” You cursed yourself once more for being unable to get any coherent sentence out, especially since you know how much Satan hates people beating around the bush. Right now, however, he didn’t seem to care much. His eyes were practically glued on you, a soft blush caressing his cheeks and his breathing…. You noticed it had picked up a bit. “... I was dared by Asmodeus.” Satan found your eyes, trying so hard to ignore how ravishing you looked in his clothes; how delighted you made him by putting them on your body, as if he was already yours. As if you belonged to him. It was his smell upon your skin, his colors; him. 

Slowly, he walked up to you, making you back up in slight fear. The demon was unpredictable; you learned that quickly. He could mean anything right now and you didn’t really feel safe with that in mind. “(Y/N)...” It was almost a mock to your own unsure words, along with a shaky breath and closed eyes as he tries to keep his control, “don’t… go back to him.” Once more, confusion ran through your body as you hit the edge of his bed, falling down on it, quick to hold you back up in a sitting position, “Satan…?”

“For months I’ve tried to find the words, the simplest of phrases to explain to you how much I want you to be mine. I wreck my brain at night, thoughts streaming endlessly on how to make you see and understand that I need you by my side, with me. And then you… waltz up into my room, my private space, the one place in this God forsaken house where I am save… from you, and you put on my clothes...Clothes I’ve wanted to put on your body for way too long to emphasize on the fact that you are mine… and it drives me insane. You drive me insane. I’ve never seen someone wear someone else’s clothes quite so exceptionally... “ He takes a deep breath, leaning closer. “You smell like me… Our scents mingled, from just a simple act.” His eyes opened, looking straight into yours as he hovered over you, using one hand to place it on the bed beside you to steady himself. “You have no idea what you’re doing right now, or maybe you do, in which case…” His head dipped down, his lips brushing over your slightly parted once before whispering, “I hope you’re prepared.” 

You closed the gap between the two of you, kissing him firmly and wrapping your arms around his neck. His speech; his words… they did something to you. The low, slow voice he used to explain had you holding your breath and clenching your thighs in anticipation, silently begging him to move closer to you. His hands snuck around your waist, running along the curves of your body, barely visible beneath the clothes that seemed too big for you. His lips parted from your as he took in another sharp breath, his hair falling into his face as half lidded eyes looked at you, “because I can’t control myself anymore…” 


End file.
